sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Joir and Adlerson
(Room Description unavailable: RP takes place in private back office within Imperial embassy on Caspar) Adlerson The man before you appears to be in his late forties. Spite the age he looks slender, athletic and quite strong. He stands about 6 feet tall. His face would not be classified as pretty by most standards, his nose being too big and his eyes a bit too tight together. But at the same time it radiates a charm not often paralelled. Perhaps it is the ever-present smile playing on his lips, or the glitter in his clear blue eyes, all adding up to a face looking very alive and radient. His blond hair is grey at the temples and cut very short, in acordance with Naval regulations. On his ringfinger rests a golden ring with a deep amber tint, three sparkling white gems set in it's top. He is clad in the crisp white uniform reserved for the very elite Imperial officers; The Grand Admiral. On his hands are a pair of black leather gloves, and his black boots are polished to perfection. He walks with a stride and the kind of firmness and an air of authority that is only aquired after a lifetime in the service of the Empire. His gaze looks friendly, but it also looks able to literary impale a person if the need arises. Joir This Human Male stands at just over two metres. His build is athletic, good muscle tone is evident from his fluent style of movement. Mature yet handsome facial features suggest he is in his late thirtes. His light brown hair is cut short in a stylish manner, and compliments a neatly clipped 'goatee' beard. A slight jagged scar lies under his left eye, accentuating the high aristocratic cheek bones. His eyes sparkle a light shade of grey, ruled by a quiet calculating stare. His lips are thin, held in a unconcious arrogant smile. His stance is tall, holding himself in a manner that commands authority. His actions and mannerism belie a life of military service and although the clothes he wears bear no emblems, they closely resemble the dress uniform of the Imperial Stormtroopers. A plain Jet Black high collared jacket, is complimented by matching dress trousers and are of a precise cut which accentuates the athletic frame of the wearer. Polished leather shoes and black leather gloves act with the midnight uniform to create an image of dark power. Adlerson seems to just starting his day, a cup of steaming coffee on the desk, his back to the doorway as he runs through a few of the items on todays agenda as he stands infront of the small desk in his temporary apartment. He turns as the doors are opened by the outside guards, a soft and polite smile spreading on his lips as he turns and extends a hand, "Ahhh, Vice Director Joir. Welcome." Joir stands calmly at the door. His stance is tall, head held high in its usual, confident - almost arrogant manner. However something is different today, perhaps it is the hint of caution in his cold grey eyes. Although his face remains quietly impassive it is clear to the observant viewer that Joir is worried - a rare occurance for an ex-Imperial Royal Guard. He takes the Admirals hand with one fluid movement, and gives it a firm - but not uncomfortable shake. "Admiral" Adlerson's own eyes are as allways direct and unwawering, all the time directly at the eyes of his conversationalist partner. After the curt yet firm shake he extends a hand to the chair infront of the desk, making his way to his chair and sitting. Nothing suggests anything out of the ordinary with the Grand Admiral's posture. After all he has trained himself to never give anything but a blank exterior, and he has done quite well, from the looks of it. "What can I do for you, Director?" The level of emotional control that the Admiral exhibits is usually mirrored by Joir - after all they were both trained by the same military which drills its recruits until they can maintain composure under any sort of stress. Given that it is strange that he is exhibiting even a slight sense of worry, obviously the cause of it must be major indeed. Joir nods to the Admiral and takes the offered chair, meeting the unwavering eyes of his superior with an equally intense gaze. When he speaks his voice is low, yet filled with the tone which carries and conveys authority "I have had some 'troubling' reports". His words slow, betraying an inner sense of caution. Adlerson uses a set of more or less standard facial expressions, all of them curt, all of them with professional politeness in them. An eyebrow is raised in that fashion at your words, idle yet professional curiousness evident. "Really? Please, I am all ears." His hands fold in his lap as he leans back, but somehow his back is straighter than the chair he's leaning into. Joir continues in the way he started, voice remaining low, flavoured by an odd mixture of entrained arrogance, and professional caution. "As you know a huge amount of intelligence from informants, agents and other sources comes across my desk daily - much of it useless." He stops as if to emphasise the value of what he is about to say "But there are some agents, some informants which I look regularly - agents who have proven that their information is as reliable as they are mercenary. Some agents I share with Naval Intelligence, where I hear they can even reach _you_" There is a sublte but noticable inflection used that impies that Joir thinks Adlerson may well know just who the particular sources he is talking about are. "And when they tell me that Caspar is going on military alert because of a likely civil war within the Empire I listen.... I listen hard" Adlerson remains as blank as ever. Until you mention the CDU and the possibility of a civil war in the Empire. The expression doesn't change much, a raised eyebrow again, but there is a hint of something else in his eyes, something undeterminable. "Who told you this?" The reply is much curter than you probably expected, but the tone suggests the question be answered to the fullest. An evasive answer... is that allowed? Was Adlerson's question just that - a question, or was it an order. Whatever it is Joir is reluctant to reveal his sources, although still learning the intelligence 'game' after a painful conversion from the blunt, almost crude military style of thinking he knows that revealing sources - even to _allies_ can get them killed. When he speaks his voice is guarded, tone cold and flat like his facial expression - although he has no evidence that Adlerson is involved in any plot, and indeed does not even really suspect him his first obligation is to the security of the Empire, and the Emperor "My source?.. well I hear he has been _looking_ into activities at the Redemption for you" Adlerson maintains the hard stare at your eyes, though the intensity of the gaze (One wouldn't think it could get much harder than his professional stare. But it can.) is the only indication that something is indeed troubling him. "He has, has he? And this source.. Is he Imperial, by any chance?" No, the Admiral is not your average intelligence man. Though he is getting there, a nessecity at this level, and his determination is a valuable tool in these circumstances. He is after all trying to avoid a danger to the Empire; His life and his work. There isn't anything he would do to get rid of what he percives to be a danger to the allready established order. Although the Admiral may not be fully aware of it Joir's dedication to the Empire rivals, and perhaps surpasses his. Stormtrooper indoctrination, added to Royal Guard training have had their desired affect - Joir would not only sacrifice his life for the Empire, but would even do so with some degree of satisfaction. As such he is just as determined to protect the New Order from threats without, and in this case it seems within. He is unphased by the growing intensity of Adlersons unbroken gaze, indeed it seems to ignite a hidden passion within him and he meets the stare with equal determination, the smouldering of his chilled by harsh internal control. His voice remains low, still exhibiting signs of caution, but remains devoid of menace "Once I believe... once.... although I think the credit has become his new Emperor" Adlerson offers a soft chuckle then, a bemused smile spreading on his lips, "Mister McTavish then." A plain statement, not a question. "Yes, he was here just last night to talk to me." Seems the Admiral is betting everything on one card and bringing you in on it. Could be lethal, but if his bet is well founded he and the Empire stands to gain more than a little valuable aide. "Yes, I had him check out the Redemption system. That he told you everything when strictly told not to worries me though. How much did he say, and who did he quote as his sources?" It now becomes somewhat clearer to Joir - as he assumed, Adlerson is not part of any plot, but the implication that one really exists is news enough to overshadow his renewed respect for the Admiral. His already cold face becomes even more chilled, a defence reaction perhaps - a means of dealing with such a momentus as treason, a crime for which his feeling goes beyond scorn - the treason of the rebellion killed Palpatine, he is not prepared for another Emperor to die if he can avert it. With that in mind he answers Adlerson "As I said, a man who bows only to credits owes loyalty to no-one. But you can retain your trust, he spoke only of the rumors and his intended mission - in his words /The Admiral pays better/" "And no word of his sources, I take it?" Adlerson remarks, a minute hint of sadness in his voice. It would have been nice to get the complete overview that easilly, but then again he will have to do with the traces. He shifts in his chair, inhaling deeply before going on. "I am not sure which rumors he quoted, and exactly how much he knows, but what is happening is this; I have a strong suspicion that something is not right, that something is brewing in the Empire. Something that might eminate from the OS Redemption system." He smiles bitterly, "I am not going to mention any names, that could be dangerous in the long run if I am wrong, but if I am right I am sure you can help me substantiate my worries. I have, amongst others, used Mister McTavish to keep an eye open for me. True, his loyalties are ascew, and he will pay dearly if he makes another mistake. But so far he has proved useful, even though he has not come up with anything concrete. I have also used Ambassador Pantek in this way, and a Mister (Aldog) Dogma." Yes, he is indeed playing all his cards. Only time will tell how wise it really way. "And both me and the Empire can use your help." Joir meets Adlerson's exposition with a curt nod to indicate that he appreciates the risk the Admiral has taken - however he is ready to help face that risk. Unfortunately he does not have the knowledge that Adlerson so desperately wants, but that said he now has the capability to find out. He does not immeadiately address the largest issue of Redemption, but brings up another - one he knows more about "Mister Dogma? I have been making enquires about him, in fact I have even talked to a 'Mr Morrison' - who I believe is, amoungst other things the one who 'runs' the Corporate Sector Authorities intelligence. He was particularly vague about our Mr Dogma - perhaps there is more than meets the eye there." He pauses then addresses the blinding issue which first became apparent when the Redemption was mentioned "The O/S Redemption - if the trouble really does originate from there, well - the source would seem likely" Although the implication is obvious, his voice remains cautious. Adlerson's allready bitter smile turns even more so as he offers a curt nod in agreement, "It would, would it not?" He pauses just a minute to let the implications run it's turn, then goes on, shifting to your previous point. "Ahhh, there might be, but I belive that is a seperate CSA matter, and not connected to our current worries. Perhaps it turns out Mr Morrison is Mr Dogma's superior.." He smiles softly at that, the implications obvious enough. "What I would suggest you do though is keep on as though you know nothing about this. Perhaps back of Mr Dogma a bit, but watch him still. Also, Troy expressed an interest in reporting to me personally, let him do so. Pretend ignorance." He shows a wry smile, "I know how that can hurt one's pride, but there are after all bigger issues at hand here." He waves an idle finger, "We will deal with Mr McTavish later, when, or if, all this is over. Let him play hero/mercenary for now." Joir greets Adlerson's suggested course of action with a grim smile - apparently he agrees with the Admiral. Pride, such a stupid and self-destructive trait seems oddly enough to rule many people, in fact many people interpret his own arrogant confidence as pride - but they are wrong. However if letting Troy believe that he is the /hero/ of the moment will help the Empire then Joir has nothing against it. "I agree, I will stay in the background...." Joir continues with a slight hint of ammusement in his voice "Although feigning ignorance might not be too hard" Adlerson offers a humerous chuckle at that and nods in agreement, "Well Mr McTavish was uttering something along those lines regarding you. He seemed to think that you claiming to be interested in swoop racing only to contact him would only work so many times.." The smile remains, though fades a tad, to a muted friendly professional look. "I can count on your support in both trying to root this up, aswell as when, or indeed if, something does spring?" His eyes are intent on yours. He is a keen watcher, and a good reader of expressions, and this is one moment when he's putting that skill to it's best use. Despite Adlerson's skill, Joir is equally skilled in masking his emotions. He stares straight at the Admiral as he talks, eyes cold, grey and calculating - indicating that he has already begun to think over the problem - searching for solutions. Reading Adlerson's comments as a dismissal he stands as if to leave, offering as a closing comment a statement which indicates his position "My support is for the Empire. I can promise you that, you have my support" Joir and Adlerson